Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse/Episode Guide
The episode guide for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Season 1 In this season, Ben and co. will learn about the other dimension and its' inhabitants. Episode 1: Surprise Visit Pilot. In this episode,Evil Ben,Gwen and Kevin open a rift through Ben's dimension and plan to conquer it.Luckily Ben has backup. Episode 2: The Chronian Invasion Evil Ben and his team convince Eon and his Chronian minions to help them invade Ben's dimension! Episode 3: Azmuth's Invention Aggregor plans to absorb Ben's Omnitrix.This time Ben has more tricks up his sleeve. Episode 4: Wrath of the Xenocytes Tetrax becomes a DNAlien under the evil of Queen Zuno and her Xenocytes! Episode 5: The Trouble With Doubles Ben gets teleported to a place where he is forced to fight alien simulations. Episode 6: Escape From the Infinimatrix Ben finds Albedo jury rigging the core of the Infinimatrix.What could be worse? Episode 7: Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses Evil Ben tries to open a wormhole to Ben's dimension but ends up in another crosstime.Now 4 Ben Tennysons from 4 universes (BTMT,BTU4A,BTUP, and this one) have to save the entire space time continuum before it rips apart. Episode 8: Bait Gwen breaks her leg after a fight with rock monsters, and Hex uses that to lure Ben into a trap. Episode 9: Fusing Some Enemy Butt Dr. Animo's mutant frog fuses with Clancy's bugs to become a powerful adversary for Ben. Episode 10: Factorial Doom A new enemy named Gilvix rises and creates robotic minions looking like Ben's old enemies! Episode 11: Alpha Returns Alpha finally escapes the Null Void and is absorbing everything from Ben's world. Episode 12: Wrath of Vilgax Vilgax is confirmed to be alive and has the powers of heroes from 100 worlds and he demands revenge on Ben! Ben will have to use all his powers to try and beat him. Season 2 This season is 'Time Travel Trouble' as the season has eps deepening into the past, future and alternate timelines and a crossover. Episode 13: A Trip To...Nothing The team find the Forever Knights wanting to kill the dragon seen in Be-Knighted. Episode 14: Tampering With Time When Eon travels all over time, Ben and co and some special heroes team up to save time. Episode 15: To The Past Vilgax goes back to the past to get the prototype Omnitrix from Young Ben. Episode 16: Girlfriend Problem Ben goes on a date with Julie while Kevin and Gwen go on a date as well, but when Eunice comes for a visit, Julie starts to question Ben. Episode 17: Clown Catastrophe Zombozo and his Circus Freaks reunite. Episode 18: It's Not Easy Being Students A regular day at college for JT and Cash. Episode 19: Ben 10: Heroes United Ben's old enemy Khyber returns with his pet, and a new goal to gain every possible Omnitrix existing.Ben and co have to warn the other Bens (BTMT, BTUP and BTU4A) before it's too late. Episode 20: Rumors and Lies Will Harangue tries to make rumors about Ben on TV. Episode 21: Summer Again In an alternate timeline, 11 year old Ben and Gwen start their next summer, when Vulkanus returns for the prototype Omnitrix. Episode 22: Ben Times Five Ben gets bored after a week of no action so he decides to get his past selves from the past. Episode 23: Unexpected Evil Ben is confirmed to be in the Foreveratrix and Evil Gwen tries to break him free so the heroes have to stop her with some extra assistance. Episode 24: Timeline Takeover Having being finally released from the Foreveratrix, Evil Ben gains a spare Infinimatrix and uses a device to travel to another timeline to rule it. Season 3 Old enemies return to get revenge on Ben.The same old, same old. Episode 25: Ultimate Escape Ben gets trapped in the Infinimatrix as Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack, Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock and Sentient Ultimate Scorch demand freedom! Episode 26: When You Get Picky... Carl Nesmith escapes from prison and makes Captain Nemesis: The Movie.Ben and co try to convince Bellwood that he is making the movie just to get people on his side (which he is), but nobody listens, and when a duel is held... Episode 27: Forever Stealing Being a hidden ep in the original series, the Forever Knights steal money from every bank.Young Ben and co have to stop them. Episode 28: Truce Eon frees Aggregor from hyperspace, only to form a truce to defeat Ben. Episode 29: Controlled Queen Zuno returns and controls Ben, and now she uses the Infinimatrix to destroy all. Episode 30: The Problem With Clones Gilvix returns and modifies all his clones. Episode 31: Ben 10: Dimensions Collide Alpha somehow escapes from the Avenger prison and travels through universes, hungry for power.Now the Bens must unite and fight for their lives. Episode 32: Prom Not To Be Gwen and Kevin want to go to the town prom just days away, but due to villains attacking, they end up giving up, and become sad and not in the mood for anything.Now Ben and Rook must set things right. Episode 33: Doom Date Ben and Julie go on a date, and Julie makes Ben promise that he wouldn't use the Infinimatrix.Can Ben do that when evil attacks? Episode 34: Behind the Mask Psyphon betrays Vilgax and becomes a galaxy lord. Episode 35: Quest to Conquer Vilgax challenges Ben to a Rule Delta duel to finish him off once and for all. Episode 36: Bad Nightmare Zs'Skayr creates a bad nightmare for Ben. Season 4 In this season, the team will rely on each otheras friends. Episode 37: When You Got A Disease The movie season premiere where Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Julie merged with Ship go to Kinet when Helen sends a distress signal. They arrive on the scene and find a new villain who calls himself Disease. Disease has a grudge against Rook and goes insane with fury. Can Ben and co. stop him without anyone getting hurt in the process? Note: This is the first episode that was Jack's idea! Yay! Episode 38: The Ultimate Team-Up: Part 1 An army of villains attack Ben, so Ben brings out his own army.An army of heroes. Episode 39: The Ultimate Team-Up: Part 2 Ben and his hero army have to give it all they've got to beat the bad guys. Episode 40: Corrodium Corruption The Petrosapiens of the Tennyson Destroyers find a piece of Corrodium, corrupting their DNA and bringing doom. Episode 41: Where's My Mummy? After the Corrodium has been retrieved by the Mummy and his army of Petrosapiens he goes and starts to corrupt Earth. With Gwen, Kevin and Rook corrupted, can Ben complete this mission all alone? Episode 42: Bad Nightmares Zs' Skayr creates Ben's worst nightmare. Episode 43: Ben 10: Hunt Em' Up The fourth crossover of POTO.Khyber sets across dimensions, just to kill all Ben 10's. Episode 44: Diagon Returns: Part 1 The Ascalon is broken, and Diagon is freed.He attempts to get to the Forge by collecting all 4 pieces of the Map of Infinity, using Bubble Helmet and his gang as servants. Episode 45: Diagon Returns: Part 2 With 2 pieces left to collect, Ben and co have to try their best to defeat Diagon. Episode 46: Diagon Returns: Part 3 With Diagon and his servants at the Forge, will it be the end? Episode 47: Card Wars Something like the Adventure Time episode with the same name. Episode 48: Closer An episode focusing on Gwen and Julie.Julie wants to get closer to Ben so she goes to Gwen for advice. Season 5 The last season, and everything goes into place. Episode 49: It's A Boy Another Unitrix falls to Earth and Ben touches it, making it a boy.Soon Kevin gets jealous of Eric (the Unitrix) because Gwen starts flirting with him... Category: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Episode Guide